


Banana Pancakes and Blue Shells

by ellbro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, banana pancakes, i didnt know how to end it, i was listening to indie love songs, i wrote this for my homo, rushed ending, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbro/pseuds/ellbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY JEANMARCO BECAUSE SAD JEANMARCO IS SAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes and Blue Shells

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my homo @YABOYJEAN on snktwitter (:  
> <3

The loud pitter-patter of rain was the only noise resounding throughout the small home occupied by two young males. The aforementioned boys slept silently, soundly, entangled in each other. Warm breaths mingling together as the two lay close enough for their lips to nearly meet. Tan skin clashed with the pale complexion of the figure next to his own. Dark freckles littered the tall, tanned, boy's face as pink tinted his cheeks from what was probably a sweet dream of the brunette asleep next to him.

Slowly, chocolate brown eyes lifted their heavy lids, a smile forming on Marco's face as he gazed sleepily at Jean's sleeping form. His boyfriend always tended to sleep a little later than himself, granted Marco was always the one to wake him up anyway. He began to place sweet, feather light, kisses on the other's shoulders, his collar bone, his cheeks, anywhere he could reach without moving too much. 

Jean opened his eyes slowly with a groggy smile, "G'morning..." He mumbled. Marco gave him a big grin before placing a gentle kiss against the other's lips. "Morning." He said against them with a soft smile.  
"Did you make breakfast yet..? I'm starving."  
The dark skinned Belgian boy snorted and shook his head. "No, I haven't moved."  
Jean groaned at the statement and started pushing Marco out of bed, "Then get up and make breakfast, damn it!"  
Marco huffed a sigh, "Alright, alright!" and sat up with a stretch. "You want me to make banana pancakes?"  
Jean sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking at Marco, "God, yes.. You want me to make the coffee?"  
"Mmm.. Please."  
They both stood at the same time and made their way to the kitchen, Marco turning up the heat along the way for the outside world had chilled the inner walls of their home.

\--------  
As Jean quickly set up the coffee pot, Marco began to make the pancake mix. Jean wrapped his arms around the other's waist from behind and kissed his freckled shoulder and nuzzling his face into his back. He took a deep breath, breathing in Marco and the scent of banana pancakes. "We got any plans today?" He mumbled.  
"I was thinking we could laze around.. Watch movies and play video games or something," Marco flipped a pancake and hummed a soft sigh, "Sound good?"  
"Mmmhm... I'm going to kick your ass at Mario Kart."  
"Oh, you're on." Marco never turned down Mario Kart challenges.

\-------  
After they ate their breakfast they huddled up together under a blanket endlessly threw blue turtles at each other.

The only noises resounding throughout the small home were the boys, laughing and screaming at each other and the sound of the television, drowning out the sound of the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. Nothing from the outside world could break down their walls.


End file.
